Consumer taste and fashion have dictated a desire for mass-produced, but well-fitted garments, which are distributed and sold throughout the United States. Large national retailers of clothing generally contract with a plurality of clothing manufacturers to produce uniform standardized clothing, which is essentially identical from batch to batch, even though manufactured by different entities. These manufacturers in turn produce the clothing at their own plants, or in many cases, subcontract the production of the garments to manufacturers based in the Far East, for instance, in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapore and South Korea.
In the retail clothing industry clothing is typically suspended from hangers at the point of purchase. Such hangers are often inexpensive ship-on types and under prevailing garment-on-hanger programs, the garment is shipped from the manufacturer to the retailer while suspended from a hanger. Traditional garment-on-hanger pant and skirt hangers used spring clips that were manually pushed into a locking position to secure the pants or skirts to the hanger. In these hangers, a steel retaining clip was manually clamped over a clam shell garment grip to secure the garment. Use of the hangers in this device required a manual operation to slide the steel clip over the clam shell to close the retention clip on the garment.
However, these hangers were not popular as the physical force needed to close a hanger on a thick waist band could result in increased time and labor costs to load the hanger and complaints of inadvertently broken finger nails were common. For these reasons, pinch grip hangers have become popular in recent years. However, pinch grip hangers generally have greater depth than clip hangers, resulting in fewer garments per rod or per loop when shipping the garments, and a tendency to inadvertently drop the garments when subjected to unexpected shipping loads, as adjacent hangers impact one another and open one or more of the pinch grips. Inadvertent opening of the pinch grips can also occur in a retail store environment, as customers push the garments to one side to better view a garment of interest. Moreover, the length of the pinch grip was not sufficient to grip the waistband of certain garments, so that on impact, the grip would engage the waistband of a garment, causing the garment to easily slip out of the pinch grip hanger. Various guards have been proposed in the prior art to prevent the inadvertent opening of the pinch grips, but these guards also contribute to increased depth for the product.